Gone
by aikokisses
Summary: Evergreen is severely injured. On the verge of death, her true feelings are revealed.


**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the anime, Fairy Tail. I do not own anything affiliated with the Fairy Tail Franchise. All rights go to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Wavy, auburn locks messily sprawled across the filthy ground. A pair of glasses, cracked, rested by her head. Cuts and bruises covered her once, flawless skin. A deep flesh wound was visible. Blood trickled down her side, staining her expensive clothing. _Tch…_ She clicked her tongue in annoyance,_ those sneaky bastards. How could I have lost to such weaklings?_ _They even ruined my dress!_ A wave of pain engulfed her entirety as she struggled to move. Shakily, she tried to sit up, but quickly failed to do so. The injuries were too much to bear for the Fairy Queen.

Is this it? Is this where it all ends?

She didn't want to die –

Not yet. She wanted to hold on just a bit longer.

From afar, she could faintly hear her partner fighting his own battle. It seemed as if so much time had passed once the combat noises died down.

She could hear footsteps.

Loud and slow.

"Evergreen?"

_Who is it? Who's calling my name_?

She wanted to shout – scream. But no words came out. The fairy felt completely and utterly pathetic; she didn't even have the strength to talk. With no response, the footsteps began to sound quicker and nearer. "Evergreen?!"

A voice she finally recognized.

She could hear him frantically rushing to her side. A large shadow cast over her slender frame as he bent down, taking the injured woman into his monstrous arms. For a brief second, the warmth of his body and the tranquil sound of his beating heart distracted her from the stinging pain in her side. Alas, the moment did not last. The pain returned and she hadn't much time left. "What took you so long, you big lug?" She asked in a barely audible voice.

No response.

Evergreen quickly scanned his body; only minor injuries. Just by seeing his face restored her strength. "I'm glad to see you're doing well," She forced upon a smile on her lips, "I bet that fight was piece of cak-"

"Blood…" He muttered, staring at her tarnished dress.

"…It seems as though I've lost quite a bit."

Tears formed at the rim of the man's eyes. Her eyes widened in shock. Ever had never seen him like this before. Not since the 'death' of his younger sister. "Why? Why didn't you call for me?"

"Distracting you from a fight, now, that wouldn't be a very manly thing to do." Looking up, she'd expected him to crack a smile. Instead, her eyes were met by a crying face. She swiftly averted her gaze, "_Nakanaide, baka._" He slightly nodded at her words while a tear dropped onto her cheek.

"W-We need to get you to Wendy."

"Elfm-"

"The guild isn't too far away. We can make I-"

"Elfman!" Evergreen raised her voice. "You and I both know that I've lost too much blood. This is it for me," with every word she said, her voice shook. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that there was no way of making it back home – the damage to her body was too severe.

"In the end, I still wasn't a good enough partner for you." Elman frowned, a flood of tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Don't say that! You're the best partner I could've ever had!" Her eyes softened at his confession.

Evergreen crawled out of his smothering embrace. Unsteadily and very weakly, she got on her knees, wrapping her arms around his torso pulling him closer towards her. "I need to tell you something." She said in a low whisper. His watery eyes looked down at her questionably. "I was always so scared to admit it – scared for what your answer would be. I'm ready to tell you now."

On the brink of death, the young fairy had come to realize that time is a very precious thing. So while you have the chance to do something valuable and worth having, do not hesitate. Evergreen wanted to leave this cruel planet with no regrets.

"What are you trying to say, Evergreen?" The female couldn't help but smile at his dumbfounded expression.

_Men are so naïve_. She thought. "Elfman Strauss. The manliest man among all men. I love you." Her small hands cupped his cheeks as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. There was no resistance. Elfman completely accepted her feelings. Ever couldn't help but feel stupid at why she hadn't done this much earlier.

For a brief second, the two of them were in pure bliss. In that instant, they forgot that they hadn't much time with each other. They forgot about their soon separation.

Evergreen was the first to pull away. Her dark brown eyes still closed, she rested her forehead against his, savoring the intimate moment.

She opened her eyes once more only to notice that her vision was beginning to blur. The fairy placed a hand on her head feeling a slight dizziness overcome her. "Ever. I love you with all my heart. I always have and always will." His words were enough to shatter her heart into a million pieces. The tears that she had suppressed for so long began to pour.

"I thought I told you to never call me 'Ever'. _Baka._"

She buried her face into his muscular chest, trying to hide her sad expression. Oh, how she despised this. Out of all the people in the world, he was the last person she'd had wanted to show this weak and helpless side to her.

The Strauss forced out a soft chuckle, "Sorry 'bout that." Using a single finger, he lifted her chin up so that her eyes were staring into his. "Promise me you'll be okay. Promise me you won't ever leave me."

"I promise. I'll always be by your side." Her voice was hollow and hoarse. Her complexion grew pale and her eyes were blank. The Fairy's body grew limp.

She was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I was balling my eyes out when I was writing this...


End file.
